New drug development has been enhanced greatly since the discovery of the chemical structure of DNA in 1953 by James Watson and Francis Crick, pioneers of what we refer today as molecular biology. The tools and products of molecular biology allow for rapid, detailed, and precise measurement of gene regulation at both the DNA and RNA level. The next three decades following the paradigm-shifting discovery would see the genesis of knock-out animal models, key enzyme-linked reactions, and novel understanding of disease mechanisms and pathophysiology from the aforementioned platforms. In spring 2000, when Craig Venter and Francis Collins announced the initial sequencing of the human genome, the scientific world entered a new wave of medicine.
The mapping of the genome immediately sparked hopes of, for example, being able to control disease even before it was initiated, of using gene therapy to reverse the degenerative brain processes that causes Alzheimer's or Parkinson's Disease, and of a construct that could be introduced to a tumor site and cause eradication of disease while restoring the normal tissue architecture and physiology. Others took controversial twists and proposed the notion of creating desired offspring with respect to eye or hair color, height, etc. Ten years later, however, we are still waiting with no particular path in sight for sustained success of gene therapy, or even elementary control of the genetic process.
Thus, one apparent reality is that genetics, at least independent of supporting constructs, does not drive the end-point of physiology. Indeed, many processes such as post-transcriptional modifications, mutations, single-nucleotide polymorphisms (SNP's), and translational modifications could alter the providence of a gene and/or its encoded complementary protein, and thereby contribute to the disease process.